Devices for protecting the eyes of a horse from insects have been known heretofore. Flies are particularly undesirable, since they cause substantial irritation to the horse, as well as causing infection in the delicate tissues around the eyes. Previously known devices have not been satisfactory, either because they annoy the horse to the extent that the animal will rub the device against a tree or post, or the device will interfere with the horse's ears or with the horse's chewing. One such device is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,334, which is quite bulky and has a number of straps extending around and along the horse's head, particularly around the nose, near the animal's mouth.